The World Wide Web is largely universally accessible throughout the entire world. Website developers typically develop web pages in accordance with their own language. If the developers desire to publish a website that appeals to the global population, the content can be “localized” such that the content is readable and acceptable by the various cultures of the world. The process of localization usually requires creating a separate set of content for each culture or writing some code to modify the content of each page for a specific culture. The difficulty in implementing this process is compounded when pages generated by the website are to be generated automatically.